


Two ghost | Fictober

by Thomary221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angel True Forms, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Apocalypse, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon True Forms, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fictober, Fluff, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sex, Slash, Soulmates, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: «Intentando recordar cómo se siente cuando te late el corazón.»•••Drabbles hechos por el Fictober centrado en la serie Supernatural.





	1. Araña

**Author's Note:**

> Es un reto de 31 días en los cuales estaré subiendo pequeños drabbles de 180 — 400 palabras por capítulo. 
> 
> Gracias por pasarte a leer y perdona a esta joven mente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La araña es un animal lunar, astuto y cazador, imagen simbólica del centro del mundo, de la vida, de la creación, de la destrucción y del sexo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 1: araña  
> •Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

Sammy tenía 16 años cuando perdió su virginidad con Dean, Jhon los había dejado solos por un caso de vampiros en Minnesota. 

La tensión de los hermanos Winchester había llegado a un punto que ya no podían manejar, los celos de cada uno habían hecho meollo en sus corazones y el temor que uno se fuera de su lado.

Así que dos días después que Jhon estaba fuera, la tensión explotó donde se gritaron, se hirieron, destruyeron el lugar, se golpearon y cuando Dean lo estaba sometiendo en el suelo, Sam le agarró la cabeza y lo besó aunque aquello pareció más un choque de dientes. 

La ropa quedó regada en el suelo, los cabellos fueron desordenados, los moretones besados mientras otros fueron regados, la carne con cuidado para ser tomado. Los gemidos eran erráticos y los empujes fueron desesperados buscando una liberación, las palabras no eran necesarios porque ellos sabían que después de esto no habría marcha atrás y el único testigo de su muda promesa era una araña astuta que tejía en una esquina para su próxima caza o en todo caso capturar a su pareja para entregarse como los humanos lo hicieron.


	2. Serpiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La preocupación de la serpiente con cuestiones intangibles, a menudo conducen a otros a verla como misteriosa, y a veces aterradora. Es cierto que la serpiente puede ser secreta, y un poco oscura, pero también es muy sensible y cariñosa, así como apasionada, inspiradora, divertida y útil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 2: serpiente.  
> •Castiel/Dean Winchester

Ser un Winchester en un mundo en el que el Apocalipsis estaba a la vuelta de la esquina te hacía merecedor de un balazo en la cabeza y Dean lo tenía muy claro, no por nada había muerto muchas veces, eso incluía que unos cazadores hayan emboscado a su hermano y a él en un hotel mientras dormían. 

Ahora no solo debías cuidarte de las criaturas sobrenaturales si no también de los humanos, ¡humanos! Que se suponían que tenían estar de tu lado en un momento tan crucial para la humanidad. Que Dean sea aterrador con humor muy oscuro algunas veces pero actuar como los malos no estaba en sus planes, menos causar un genocidio a nivel global por la estúpida pelea de ángeles y demonios. ¡Rayos! Incluso se estaban jugando sus vidas, su todo para impedirlo pero se estaba cansando, Dean se estaba cansando de todo. 

Dean solo quería volver a cazar sus seres sobrenaturales normales, comer hamburguesa viendo a Sammy comer su comida de conejo, ir donde Bobby a tomar unas cervezas y manejar su Impala oyendo lo mejor de Zeppelin. 

Al final Dean solo le quedó suspirar sentado en la cama de un hotelucho luego de los acontecimientos de la ramera antes de perderse en sus pensamientos sobre un posible "sí" a Michael pero fue interrumpido por un Castiel que apenas tenía su mojo de ángel. 

—Hola, Dean.

—¡Cas, joder! ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no aparezca así?! —le gritó al ángel del señor.

—Lo siento, Dean. 

—Bah, como sea, de igual modo seguirás haciéndolo —continúo Dean, luego estiró sus brazos para arrastrar a Castiel a la cama mientras Sammy estuviese afuera haciendo qué diablos. 

Lo arrastró con un beso, uno que empezó suave y después se convirtió en desesperado, Castiel ni Dean sabían cómo llegaron a este punto, simplemente pasó. Aunque Dean encontró que Castiel le hacía olvidar por un momento lo que ocurría, con su inocencia divertida, con su falta de referencia y su apego. Le hacía tonto en buena manera. 

Lo que Dean no sabía era que con este nuevo acercamiento el lazo que compartían se aferraba como una serpiente enredándose a otra sin ánimo de querer separarse.


	3. Bajo el agua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agua bendita: es aquella agua que fue bendecida por un sacerdote. Daña a los demonios y revitaliza a un ángel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 03: Bajo el agua  
> •Hannah/Charlie   
> •Omegaverse

Bajo el agua Hannah recordaba todo lo que había vivido desde su creación, su tarea en cielo, cuando cayó del cielo al ser expulsada por el hechizo de Metatron, el haber sido aceptada por su recipiente quien era una omega que se iba a emparejar, el día que se unió a Castiel a la causa de volver al cielo, el interés humano de estar alrededor de alguien y por fin descubrir que aquella emoción en tu interior era amor al conocer a aquella mujer alfa quien era amiga de los Winchester. 

Este bajo el agua era como volver al lugar donde era simplemente una luz antes de ser creado por Dios.

Sale del agua bendita que habían llenado en una bañera del Búnker de los hombres de letras y con una toalla en mano Charlie te esperaba. 

—¿Están bien ahora? 

—Sí —le contesta Hannah—. Nuestra niña también se encuentra bien. 

Charlie se acerca cuando Hannah sale de la bañera para secarla con mucho cuidado, especialmente su vientre. 

—Me siento mejor sabiendo que tus heridas se han sanado —menciona Charlie aliviada— pero por favor no vuelvas hacer lo que has hecho. 

—Lo siento... Tenía que ayudar a Castiel, los demonios lo iban a matar.

—Lo sé, mi ángel —Charlie le ordena un mechón de cabello— solo... solo ten más cuidado, ya no eres solo tú, también está nuestra niña. 

—Jamàs dejaría que le pasara algo a nuestra Leia, Charlie, ten eso por seguro. 

—Lo tengo, mi ángel. 

En silencio Charlie siguió secando el cuerpo de Hannah —más bien el cuerpo de su recipiente—. Hannah luego empezó oler el ambiente. 

—¿Lo que estoy oliendo son hamburguesas? 

—Yep, Dean está haciendo la cena para todo el mundo. 

—Quiero una. 

—Lo tendrás, mi ángel —le concedió Charlie— solo no le quites sus papas fritas a Castiel. 

Hannah se sonrojó un momento y luego agregó—Eso no volverá a pasar. 

—Seguro... 

Charlie sonrió a su omega que seguía balbuceando que aquello no volvería a pasar.


	4. Obscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los demonios se caracterizan por tener ojos obscuros debido a que su alma está corrompida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 04: Obscuridad  
> •Castiel/Dean Winchester  
> •Angel/Demon  
> •AU

El serafín fue empujado contra la pared de madera por un caballero del infierno, la cual crujió demasiado, quizá la habían roto pero eso no importaba a los dos seres que se encontraban besando sin ningún reparo. 

El demonio le alzó la caderas para que el ángel sintiera su erección, el otro aprovechó el arte para envolver sus piernas en las caderas del demonio. 

—Maldita sea, ¿sientes como me pones, Cas? 

—Te siento, Dean.

Siguieron besándose con fuerzas, salvaje, mordiéndose los labios. Después Dean llevó a Castiel hacia la cama mullida donde se dejó caer encima del ángel. Allí se arrancaron las ropas y se quitaron los zapatos con desesperación, querían sentirse tan desesperadamente. 

—Dean... Dean, fóllame ya —gimió Castiel. 

El demonio levantó su cabeza de donde estuvo lamiendo al ángel. 

—¡Aún no! —bramó Dean— tienes que seguir rogando, ángel. 

Castiel gruñó al demonio. 

—No voy a rogar, Dean... No cuando tú estás tan desesperado como yo —se estiró para agarrar el miembro del demonio que ya estaba muy hinchado.

El demonio mostró sus obscuros ojos al ángel y éste sonrió. 

—Maldito ángel. Te voy a aparear para que ruegues por mí. 

—Hazlo...


	5. Ángel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ángel: mensajero de Dios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 05: ángel  
> •Gabriel/Sam Winchester

—¿Qué hace una pluma dorada aquí? 

La voz de Dean despertó a Sam que se había dormido entre los libros que había estado leyendo. Luego divisó la pluma que sostenía Dean, ¿en qué momento la había traído? Y, ¿por qué la tenía Dean? Luego espabiló.

—Dean, ¡¿por qué has hurgado mis cosas?! —le quitó la pluma de la mano de su hermano con rapidez.

—No lo he hecho, hombre. Esta cosa estaba en suelo. 

Sam frunció su frente segundos después volvió la vista hacia la pluma. 

—¿Seguro que no la tomaste?

—Sammy, ¿por qué diablos querría una pluma? 

—Esta bien, seguro la traje entre mis cosas —se dio por vencido. Se volteó hacia la dirección de su cuarto en el búnker. 

Cuando entró a su habitación se dirigió a su cama y se echó en ella junto con la pluma. Suspiró aferrándose a la única prueba que quedó del efímero amor que tuvo con Gabriel.

"Quizá me he encaprichado con un humano como cierto el ángel del señor, Sam". 

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque veo en él la misma pureza de la que habla Castiel sobre tu hermano".

"Yo..." 

"No digas nada, mi niño especial".

La pluma de aquel arcángel no se ensuciaría jamás mientras estuviera en las manos del niño que fue alimentado con sangre de demonio.


	6. Silencio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silencio: estado en el cual no hay sonidos ni se escucha voces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 06: silencio  
> •Castiel/Meg

Eran solo ellos dos en aquella habitación del centro psiquiátrico, protegidos por sigilos y en un tranquilo silencio de esos que se cuentan con los dedos. 

Meg acariciaba el cabello de un cansado Castiel que había sido torturado por su hermano mayor, Lucifer. Para Meg era como acariciar el crin de un caballo, aunque Meg le denominó unicornio.

A Castiel le gustaba que Meg jugara con sus cabellos, le hacía olvidar por un momento la presencia de su hermano. 

El ángel que observaba al demonio alzó el brazo y trazó sus labios mientras ella sonreía. Castiel le diría si tuviera voz que a pesar de la deformación de su alma aún era bonita. 

Pero por ahora el silencio y las caricias seguirían hasta que el ruido de la locura volviera a la mente de Castiel.


	7. Ojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ojo: Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 07: ojo   
> Demon Dean/Castiel

Castiel observó a Dean, el cual estaba atado en una silla en medio de una trampa del diablo, observó al hombre justo que salvó de la perdición hace años siendo corrompido por la marca de Caín. 

Observó al hombre que amaba siendo consumido 

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te pondrás a llorar, ángel? 

—No, Dean. 

Los ojos negros aparecieron cuando el ángel pronunció su nombre y el nuevo caballero del infierno gruñó a su dirección. 

Castiel no lo reconocía más, detrás de esos ojos veía una alma desgarrada, mugrienta y furiosa. Los ojos de Dean solían mostrar su alma hermosa y ahora no la hallaba más. Pero, la iba a recuperar... Aún no debía perder la fe.

—El Dean que conocías no volverá, Castiel. Ten por seguro que una que me libere te mataré. 

—No lo harás, Dean.

Castiel retrocedió cuando Sam le inyectó el último envase de sangre purificada. Dean gritó de dolor cuando está empezó a correr por todo su torrente sanguíneo. 

—¡Los voy a matar! 

—No lo harás... —Castiel tomó su cara y expulsó un poco de gracia para ayudar a la purificación—. No lo harás porque me necesitas y yo te necesito.


	8. Dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El dolor es el sentimiento intenso de pena, tristeza o lástima que se experimenta por motivos emocionales o anímicos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 08: dolor  
> Lucifer/Michael

Michael observó a su hermano caer hacia la perdición sin poder ayudarlo. Vio como el ángel más amado por su padre dejarse llevar por la avaricia, el despotismo, la arrogancia y la inmoralidad. 

Miró como perdía al único ser que amó tanto como a su padre. 

—Miguel, te ordeno que encierres a Lucifer. He creado una jaula en lo más profundo del infierno. 

El arcángel Miguel se quedó en silencio al escuchar las palabras de su padre. 

—Padre, yo...

—Es una orden, Miguel. —Dios no tuvo que alzar su voz, sabía que su hijo haría esa tarea. 

—Como lo desees, padre. 

Miguel salió de la recámara del cielo y encontró a sus otros hermanos que esperaban por él y las órdenes de su padre. 

—¿Qué ha dicho nuestro Padre, Mike? —Gabriel fue el primero en hablar. Él era el engreído de Lucifer antes que todo se fuera arruinando. Gabriel necesitaba saber que ocurría con su amado hermano. 

—Padre a ordenado encerrar a Lucifer en una jaula en el infierno —pronunció con voz clara. 

Sus hermanos mostraron rostros incrédulos. Luego en el silencio siguiente notaron que era cierto. 

—Lucifer debe ser castigado por sus actos —afirmó Rafael. 

—Sabemos que sí pero esa no es la manera, ¡no así, Rafael! —vociferó Gabriel con angustia. 

—Fue una orden, Gabriel. No voy a desobedecer a las palabras de nuestro padre —acotó Miguel. 

—¡Pero...! —Gabriel quiso arremeter pero Rafael lo detuvo. 

—Es suficiente, Gabriel. 

Rafael sabía que lo que iba hacer Miguel no iba a ser fácil. Podría ver a su hermano con toda su rectitud pero sus ojos bailaban con miedo y sus alas cedían nerviosas. 

—Nos vemos después. 

El arcángel partió hacia la tierra donde su hermano yacía entre las inmorales almas sin perdón. 

•••

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Miguel? ¿Acaso papi te cansó? 

—No. Vengo a cumplir su mandato divino. 

Lucifer frunció su ceño y dejó al demonio con el que iba a fornicar. Abrió sus alas rosadas dejándose mostrar al ver la posición imponente de su hermano. 

—Si buscas pelea, Miguel, sabes quién va a perder. 

—Haré cumplir la palabra de mi padre. 

—Ya veremos, hermano. 

•••

Si Miguel lloró al llevar el cuerpo maltratado de su pequeño hermano a la jaula nadie lo vio.  
Encerrar a la criatura más hermosa de la creación en unos despojado lugar no era justo. 

Sobretodo lo más doloroso fue el lazo roto que se sintió al encerrarlo con 666 sellos. 

El dolor hizo que Miguel cambiará totalmente. Porque cuando volvió de su tarea Rafael y Gabriel vieron a otro ser totalmente diferente.


	9. Profundidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caerían en la profundidad del abismo con tal de salvar a sus hermanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 09: Profundidad  
> Gabriel/Sam Winchester

Sam Winchester cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando se acercó al recipiente de Gabriel, agarró el cuerpo y ahogó un sollozo abrazándolo. No pudo detener el llanto al ver las sombras de las alas quemadas. 

Había muerto por las manos de Lucifer. 

—¿Por qué...? —preguntó lloroso— ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerte el héroe, Gabriel? 

Pero Sam sabía la respuesta de aquello. Gabriel de algún modo quería detener a su hermano mayor aunque fuese en vano. Sam siendo como él sabía que a pesar de todo lo que hiciese su hermano mayor lo perdonaría porque lo amaba. Su hermano era lo único que tuvo cuando papá faltaba. 

Lo mismo ocurrió con Gabriel, Lucifer era el hermano mayor que lo cuidó, le enseñó los trucos, le dio felicidad cuando padre estuvo ausente. 

Gabriel y Sam caerían en las profundidades más dolorosas con tal de salvar a su familia.


	10. Beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El acto de besar puede acelerar corazones inexpertos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 10: Beso   
> Jack Kline/Sam Winchester

Su corazón latía apresuradamente, sus sentidos fallaban y no podía formar una respuesta favorable. 

Sam lo dejó estupefacto. 

—¿Por qué hiciste esto? —preguntó luego de muchísimos segundos. 

—¿Por qué? No lo sé, yo solo quise hacerlo. Te veías tan lindo que no pude detenerme. 

—No soy lindo —objetó porque él había visto su verdadera forma y su apariencia no estaba a la altura de los cánones de belleza humana aunque fuese medio humano.

—Claro que lo eres, Jack —aclaró—. Creo que he querido besarte desde hace unos meses. 

Sintió que su rostro se calentaba, ¿acaso este era el acto de sonrojarse? Las reacciones humanas eran muy complicadas. Pero no era desagradable por muy a lo contrario era una sensación deseable aunque lo dejaba sin reacción. 

—Sam, ¿esto quiere decir que te gusto? 

Jack vio como la sonrisa de Sam se ensanchaba y si hacía un poco más de esfuerzo, observó que su alma brillaba de un color rosa.


	11. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el final de los tiempos y un serafín tomó una decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 11: Final   
> Castiel/Dean Winchester | AU

El serafín abrió los cientos de ojos que poseían sus seis alas para observar la tierra, donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla final, el apocalipsis. Ángeles y demonios peleando por la victoria, Michael y Lucifer enmarañados en una cruenta pelea que no acababa en más de 20 años. 

Y los humanos, pobres humanos diezmados y escondidos en lo poco que quedaba de tierra. Pero entre todo está caos había un ser que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantener a los pocos humanos vivos. 

Es por eso que tomó la decisión de descender de los cielos y protegerlos de lo que estaba por venir: Un cuarto impacto de poder angelical contra demonios y todo ser vivo restante. 

No podía dejarlo morir no después de observarlo por tanto tiempo, verlo sufrir, llorar y caer. Ese hombre no se merecía cargar todo ese peso. 

Le dolía.

Cuando llegó arrullo con sus alas el pedazo de tierra y enganchó sus pies en la roca para detener el infierno. 

•••

—¿Por qué un ángel nos protegió? —preguntó el hombre. 

—Buenas cosas pasan, Dean. 

—No en mi experiencia... —espetó con desagrado. 

—Mereces ser salvado... 

—Los únicos que merecen ser salvados es esta gente, no yo... —gruñó. 

—Tienes razón. Pero... —se movió para que sus alas abarcarán más terreno— no puedo dejarte morir por alguna razón. 

—Estas loco, ángel. 

—Me llamo Castiel...

—No te lo pregunté, ángel —vociferó con amargura. Luego bajó de la roca a la que se subió para hablar con él, captaba en sus pensamientos que era extraño—. Cuando dejé de llover furia angelical quiero que te largues... Hemos sobrevivido solos sin ayuda y lo seguiremos haciendo. 

—Este ataque durará más de un mes Dean y no será el último. 

—¡Me importa un carajo cuántos vendrán! Te irás, ángel —su voz de escuchaba llena de amargura. 

Castiel casi contrae sus alas por el grito. Aquello había sido no grato de oír, sentía algo muy malo al ser tratado así. Pero le respondió con una mentira.

—Esta bien, Dean. Me iré.

—Bien. Porque si no te vas cuando esto termine yo mismo me encargaré de freír tus alas. 

Observó cómo Dean se iba hacia el escondite donde sobrevivían los últimos humanos dejándolo solo en medio de una lluvia de fuego donde sus alas y cuerpo eran quemados, un precio a pagar por mantener a Dean a salvo. 

Egoístamente pensó arrancar a Dean de este lugar y llevárselo lejos, salvarlo solo a él. Pero no lo haría. 

Ya había tomado la decisión, no se iría de aquí hasta que el apocalipsis se acabara. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlo a salvo de sus hermanos y demonios muy a pesar e su vida. 

Salvaría al hombre justo.


End file.
